The birth of Tragedy
by Chaoszieg
Summary: Well this is actually a prequal to my idea for a sequal to Xenosaga, so all characters will be OC's. Xenosaga characterswill be referenced, and may make brief appearances. These include Nephilem, Mary M., KOS-MOS, Doctus, and the Seraphim sisters.


A twelve year old Amelia runs through the bustling streets of Keltia, laughing, when a man walks out of one of the buildings and Amelia bumps right into him, knocking her back onto the ground.  
Amelia *rubbing her butt* "Owie."  
Jake "Wow, that was quite the spill you just took there."  
Amelia "Yeah and it was all your fault! Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
Jake *Kneels down* "Well now aren't you a fiesty one? And quite the little cutie too."  
Amelia "Huh? What did you just say to me!?"  
Jake: "I said you were quite the little cutie. You don't have a problem hearing, do you?"  
Amelia *jumps to her feet* "I heard ya just fine! Who do think you are? Knocking me on my butt, then calling me a fiesty cutie, and now you're insult my hearing! What kind of a jerk are you?"  
Jake: "Wow, you're certainly aggressive. However, from you, that seems like a good thing. Anyway, I'm very sorry about knocking you down, I really am. By the way, my name is Jake, Jake Sampson."  
Amelia "Hmpf, I never asked for your name, I asked what kind of jerk you were. A Jake jerk is it? Only fitting as Jake and jerk rhyme."  
Jake: "Well, actually, Jake and jerk have three similar letters, but they don't completely rhyme. It's not my place to judge certain matters though. I really am sorry, how can I make it up to you?"  
Seth's voice "Amelia!"  
Amelia *surprised look and a gasp* "Oh no, he found me."  
Amelia looks around then quickly runs around Jake, hiding behind him. Just then Seth comes running over, and stops to pant.  
Seth "Oh, hi there mister. Have you seen a girl around here? She's about my age with similar hair and eyes, but way shorter."  
Amelia *angrily grips Jake's jacket and mumbles quietly* "Way shorter?"  
Jake: "No, I haven't, but if I see her, I'll let you know."  
Seth "Really? Darn, I was sure I saw her coming this way. Maybe I'll go look for her at aunt Chloe's. Well thanks anyway mister."  
Seth runs away, and Amelia slowly circles Jake to make sure she stays out of his line of sight until he's gone.  
Amelia *deep sigh* "That was a close one. Well I guess I should say 'thanks' but since you are a jerk I'll just tell you my name instead, seeing as you already introduced yourself, and grandpa always stresses manners. I'm Amelia, Amelia Rose."

Jake: "Amelia Rose... that has quite a nice ring to it. Yes, with that kind of name, I see you sprouting into a truly beautiful, young woman. Of course, that name wouldn't happen to come with a last name, would it?"  
Amelia "Who said Rose isn't my last name? You must be that new guy I've heard about. They already say you're quite the ladies man. I hate guys like that."  
Jake: "Ah, so my popularity has spread even out this far, eh? Yup, guilty as charged. I am that new guy."  
Amelia "I thought so. I may not know everyone, but everyone sure knows me, around here at least. You just have to be new if you don't know exactly who I am. I suppose you're ok looking, but I don't see what the big deal is. Aren't you a little scrawny?"  
Jake: "Not to be too suggestive, but that's not what the women say after they've had a good ol' piece of Jake."  
Amelia "So you're a pervert too? Great, just what I don't need. Look, a man's gotta be strong, that's the way things are. How are you going to protect the women you're seducing if you end up being nothing more then a bag of hot air? If you're not strong enough somebody bigger will just steal them away from you, and someone will get hurt. Being such a ladies man, you wouldn't want a woman to get hurt because you're too weak would you? You should train daily."  
Jake: "Oh, but I do train. I may not look it, but I'm quite skilled in martial arts. I train twice a day, and meditate once a day."  
Amelia "Really? Let me see."  
Jake flexes his left arm, and Amelia feels it.  
Amelia "Hmm, not bad I guess, better then I thought, but my grandpa's stronger. Meditate is it? Well I guess I better be going before my brother comes back, I've wasted enough time on you anyway."  
Amelia turns and starts to walk away.  
Jake "Hey wait."  
Amelia "Now what?"  
Jake "I… I don't know. I'd kind of like to see you again sometime."  
Amelia "What, are you going to try and hit on me now? I'm only twelve you know. You're not one of those real sicko's that like twelve year old's are you?"  
Jake: "No, not right now. I'll wait till you're a little older for that. After all, there's only a five year age difference between us. I wouldn't hit on a girl under 16 though."  
Amelia "Well I guess that's a saving grace for you, you're not too much of a pervert. So then, why is it you want to see me again?"  
Jake: "Only to talk, that's all. You can even bring your brother with you."  
Amelia "Hmm. I tell you what, if you can find out my last name I'll let you hang out with me all you want, how's that?"  
Jake: "As you wish... Ms. James."  
Amelia *exasperation* "How'd you do that?"  
Jake: "I had a talk with the sisters Seraphim, and they told me all about you. Of course, the one named Chloe constantly talked about how cute you and your brother, Seth, were. Of course, from looking at him, he's your twin brother, is he not? I also believe his whole name is Seth Linus James, correct?"  
Amelia "Already seduced your way to aunt Julia and aunt Chloe huh? Well I doubt that. Still, I guess I am impressed they let you talk to them in person. Yeah he's my twin. Thinks he's so cool though just because he's a few hours older and two inches taller. Always acting like he's so cool and has to watch out for me. I can take care of myself just fine, I don't need a boy to protect me."  
Jake: "You say that now, but let me tell you something, in the end, all women want to feel protected when they get older and meet a good man. It's human nature, pure and simple, my little soon-to-blossom rose."  
Amelia "Yeah right. Besides, when have you ever protected a women? You just get whatever it is you get from them, then leave 'em. Have you ever protected a women? Saved her life?"  
Jake *exasperation* "Well that's…"  
Amelia "Exactly. You make them feel all safe and cozy until you're satisfied then move on. You've never protected a women, I can see it in your eyes."  
Jake "It's not that I've never wanted to, I just… failed."  
Amelia "So much for you then. Brains wins over muscle every time, that's why I'll always win and men will always lose. How 'bout this then? You say women want to be protected, and I say you've never done it with no argument from you so, you'll be my bodyguard. It'll be your responsibility to protect me." *pulls up her right sleeve to show her device* "At least until I get this thing to work right. So what do you say?"  
Jake: "You got yourself a deal!"  
Amelia *smiles* "Good. "I'll see just how nice it is to be protected and you'll finally be able to protect someone for real. I'll meet you at my favorite place to get ice cream tomorrow at noon, alright?"  
Jake: "I'll see you there, I promise."  
Amelia "Don't be late, because I wont wait for you. I refuse to wait for any man."  
Jake: "In that case, I'll get a good night sleep. See you tomorrow!" *waves to Amelia, then turns to walk away*  
Amelia "Yeah later, Jake."  
Jake "She sure doesn't beat around the bush and cuts right to the heart of matters. She certainly cut right to my heart with that, 'never protecting' anyone stuff." *glances back at her walking away* "She kinda… reminds me of Natasha for some reason."


End file.
